Reach Into Your Pocket
"Gather around. Gather around, one and all. Please, sit down and witness one of the greatest magic tricks preformed by yours truly, the great Ganzini!" My girlfirend and I are sitting in the front row. "I bet he's one of those novelty acts." I say with an almost arrogant tone. My girlfriend looks at me with an annoyed squint in her eyes. "Come on, maybe he's good." I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "Sure, why not?" I see that the quirky magician is almost set up. "Yes, yes ladies and gentlemen. I am almost done and soon, it will be time for my first act." He said with a less quirky, and a more serious tone. "Now, before we start, I will cast a spell to ensure that you are glued to your seats this entire time." He waved his hand and started to speak: "Zibbly zabbly zoobly zop!" We all laugh at the humorous choice of words for the spell. "Now, you are all glued directly to your seats." He rolls back his cuffs. "Now, for my first trick, I'll need a volunteer." He closes his eyes, and points in a random direction. "You there." A blonde haired girl in the back stands up and points to herself as if to question the magician. "Yes, you. Come now." He pulls out a box from backstage. "Now, m'lady if you could please step into this box here." She shrugs and says in an excited manner: "Okay." She steps into the box, and the magician starts to spin it. He then takes out a rack of swords of every which variety. "Around and around, and around she goes..." He then starts to plunge the swords into the box while it's spinning. I start to look quite worried. "Where she stops, nobody knows." He plunges a few more swords into the box, and says: "I think she's had enough" He stops the box, then opens up the door to the inside of it. We peer inside the box, and we see that it's empty. "Oh, wherever did she go?" Says the magician in a childish tone. Suddenly a billow of smoke srings up from centre stage. "Ah, what's this now?" The magician says in a quirky and silly voice. The smoke clears, and we see the blonde standing there, smiling widely and obviously excited and amazed. We all cheer and applaud the magician. He walks back over to the rack of swords, and I see that there's one more sword there. "Ah, there's one more sword here..." The magician says in a more serious and dark tone of voice. The magician walks over to the blonde and shakes her hand. "Let's have a round of applause for the volunteer!" After saying this, the magician swings the sword right to the blonde and it slices right through her mid-section. We all watch horrified, as he continues to hack at her remaining limbs until she lay on the stage literally in pieces. I try to get up from my seat, but I feel as if I'm trapped in it. The magician yells in a deeper voice than before. "Remember? I glued you to your seats!" We all realize this, and stare, terrified at the events that occurred in-front of us. "Now, for my next trick, I'm going to bring out a special guest." He goes behind the curtain and brings out a cage with a dove in it. He takes out the dove, and pets it. "Now, aren't you a cutie?" Still in that deep, almost demonic voice. "Let's make some adjustments." He takes the bird in two hands and twists them in opposite directions, snapping the bird in half, from the inside. He then brings out a dirty bag and puts the bird in the bag. "Time to shake things up." He shakes the bag violently. After he's done shaking the bag, he looks at me directly in the eyes. "Now," He says in that deep, demonic voice, as his face twists into a wicked smile. "Reach into your pocket." Category:Beings